


Head Is Not My Home

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [62]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Delphine Lasalle Lives, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Secrets lie in our wake.





	Head Is Not My Home

**Author's Note:**

> music: Head Is Not My Home by MS MR
> 
> Premiered at Vividcon 2018.
> 
> An alternative summary could be 'fixing that one thing I hated about this movie'. I really wanted to emphasize the unreliable narrator and the spy intrigue elements of the movie, which is why I focused so much on recording devices (and Lorraine editing their content), photographs, and the list. 
> 
> This is also why none of the fight scenes themselves ended up in the vid, although I did include the moments right before them (the scene with the shoe, the vodka bottle, and Lorraine checking her gun in the elevator). Since I wanted to focus solely on Lorraine and Delphine, I decided to have the men in the movie present only in photographs (or video footage), or be out of focus if they were in the shot.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a link to the vid on Critical Commons, if it's blocked where you are: http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/AurumCalendula/clips/head-is-not-my-home/
> 
> download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KFXwIEKCTJogm97SjCA6Jlw-eXWeJO9h/view) (65 MB mp4)


End file.
